1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hydraulic-pneumatic control device for controlling the flow of agents in hand-held dental apparatuses such as dental handpieces and dental spray devices.
2. Prior Art
Previously when more than one hand-held dental apparatus such as one or two dental handpieces along with a spray device were mounted together, the control devices for the apparatuses had individual components for controlling the flow of an agent to each apparatus and these individual components were fastened such as by bolts directly to one another. Thus, they formed an elongated block wherein the agents were conveyed through the entire block and all of the components and were tapped and removed at the desired locations respectively. Since the entire block must be disassembled in case of a possible defect of one of the components situated in the block or in case of adding an additional component or in case of replacing the components for a dental apparatus, the joining together of all the components into a single block does not allow easy maintenance of the control components or easy addition or replacement of a control component. An additional disadvantage is that a relatively large amount of space is required in order to mount the components in an apparatus and to allow for dismantling of the components.